Never give up
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Hao vient de détruire tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Pourquoi est-elle encore là?
1. Until my death

**Nom:** Until my dead

**Auteur:** Moi ^^

**Disclaimer:** Les Personnages de Shaman King... Malgré tous mes efforts... Hao, Anna sont pas à moi, ni les autres d'ailleurs...

**Pairing:** Si y a vraiment un couple là dedans... HaoXAnna

**Avertissement:** ... Pas vraiment death fic, mais quand même death fic, donc âmes sensibles... Circulez! :p

**Note 1:** La chanson est de moi, donc pas touche! ^^

**Note 2:** ... Premier essai sur Shaman King...

**Gaito:** Youpi, pour une fois c'est pas moi qui me fait martyriser!

**Moi:** Beuh, t'es méchant...

**Hao:** Moi, j'aime bien c'te os!

**Moi:** Ouaais quelqu'un de d'accord avec moi! Merci Hao-kun!

**Gaito:** On sait pourquoi il est content le court-sur-pattes... En tout cas, quand elle t'appelle Hao-kun, c'est qu'elle te lâchera pas...

* * *

Tout était si sombre… Pourquoi… Pourquoi était-elle encore en vie… Personne d'autre n'avait survécu, apparemment… Pourquoi…

Pourquoi l'avait-il épargnée …?

Il la savait juste à côté de lui, créature insignifiante, presque morte déjà, inutile et parasite. Sans même la regarder il lui devinait une expression d'incompréhension. Cela le fit sourire.

_The silence of the nigh__t_

_The nightmare of Hells_

_Pretty butterfly, why are you crying?_

_Pretty angel, why are you so sad?_

_I'm here, come with me now_

Pourquoi…

Yoh, Manta, Ryo, Ren, Jun, Chocolove, Horo-Horo et tous les autres… Etaient-ils vraiment tous morts ?

Et elle, était-elle vraiment en vie ?

Tout cela n'était-il qu'un cauchemar, qu'un enfer, qui s'évanouirait à son réveil ?

Il partit même d'un grand rire en fouillant les pensées d'Anna. Cette faculté de pouvoir se rassurer avec de fausses illusions l'étonnait un peu… C'était pathétique.

- Tu es pathétique.

_The boy of the night_

_The horror of the Hells_

_Why are you crying alone?_

_Why won't you take refuge in my arms?_

_I'm here, look at me_

Brusquement, elle se rendit compte qu'_il_ était là, assis à côté d'elle, car _il_ venait de parler. _Il_. Celui qui avait provoqué ce cauchemar.

Asakura Hao.

Un garçon de l'âge d'Anna, aux longs cheveux bruns. Toujours vêtu de sa grande cape beige. Le possesseur de « Spirit of Fire », l'Esprit du Feu.

Le jumeau de Yoh, détenteur d'un pouvoir presque infini, et nouveau Shaman King, sans doute. Elle tenta de se relever, de le frapper jusqu'à mourir elle aussi, mais sentit qu'elle ne pouvait bouger. Pourquoi ?

La réponse était simple. Il l'en empêchait, tout en faisant semblant de ne même pas l'avoir vue.

Assis, le menton sur les poignets, le regard au loin, le jeune Hao ressemblait à une sculpture ancienne, tellement il était immobile.

Bien qu'immobilisée, la grande blonde eut la force de lui lancer, haineuse :

- Yurusenai… Zettai ni… Watashi wa zettai ni yurusenai…

- Mais je ne demande pas de me pardonner, Anna.

Il sourit.

Elle grinça des dents et respira lentement avant de demander.

- … Pour… Pourquoi… Pourquoi moi… Asakura Hao… ?

- Parce que, toi.

Réponse cynique au possible. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. En effet, il ne savait pas.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu tuer la fiancée de Yoh ? Pourquoi l'avait-il inconsciemment protégée de son feu destructeur ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il savait juste qu'elle était à sa merci, là, étendue à plat ventre sur le sol.

L'idée lui plaisait bien.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu m'as giflé, tu te souviens ?

Il lui souleva le menton, et la regarda enfin.

- Oui. Mais ça n'a pas suffit… Pour t'apprendre… Les bonnes manières, à… A ce que je vois.

_Why are you so cruel?_

_I am all alone from now on_

_With you and your dangerous voice_

_Why killed aces you all?_

_I am nothing any more but one child lost in the shadows_

- … Tu as donc… Réussi. Quel effet ça fait… D'être le destructeur de l'humanité ?

- … Je n'ai encore rien détruit, à part Yoh ceux qui se sont mis au travers de ma route.

- Ils n'étaient pas rien !

- … C'est toi qui le dis.

Il ne la regardait plus, à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, et elle tentait toujours de se relever, pour réussir à se mettre à quatre pattes.

- … Voudrais-tu de l'aide ?

- Si… C'est une invitation… Sache que… J'en veux pas.

La respiration sifflante et saccadée de la jeune fille sembla le toucher, au moins un peu. Il leva de nouveau vers elle ses yeux sombres, et aperçut la tâche écarlate au niveau de son bas-ventre... Anna était mourante…

Mais il n'avait pas voulu cela…

Qui avait pu… ?

Il voulut toucher la plaie pour la guérir mais elle recula.

_I'm not like you_

_I'm different_

_Why are you mad?_

_We could have been friendly_

_But now it's too late_

- Je ne suis pas… Un jouet que tu manipules à ta guise… Hao.

- … Non, tu n'es pas un jouet quelconque, ça on peut l'avouer…

Il tendit la main et la posa lentement sur la tête d'Anna, qui se débattit furieusement.

- … Tu m'amuse.

- … Et toi tu me sous-estimes.

_I want to fight_

_Just this last combat, for them_

_You transformed an angel into demon_

_Because all the angels die one day_

_Whereas the demons achieve initially their revenge_

Il allait reprendre quand une fine pluie de cristaux blancs commença à tomber. Anna leva péniblement la tête vers le ciel.

- Yu… Yuki…

- Eh oui, c'est de la neige. Tu n'en as jamais vu, ou quoi ?

La jeune fille pleurait, tout en souriant faiblement.

- Yoh… Il m'a dit, un jour… Que tant que la neige tombait quelque part il y avait de l'espoir. Et moi… Moi je veux y croire.

- … Ah oui ? En quoi la neige va t'aider, exactement ?

_Because all the angels die one day_

_Whereas the demons achieve initially their revenge_

Elle se releva lentement, en chancelant de temps à autre, puis saisit son collier et le brandit devant elle.

- Le nom de mon espoir, c'est Asakura Yoh. Ta moitié. Et c'est pour lui que je vais te battre !

* * *

**Hao:** Quand je dis que je l'aime bien!

**Gaito:** Pas étonnant, tu gagnes...

**Moi:** Ouaais Hao-kun l'est content! Donc moi aussi suis contente^^

**Yuki et Sayo:**... Reviews please? -chibi eyes-


	2. Never give up

**Nom :** Never give up

**Auteur : **Rain on your Back

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King est à Takei, qui de ce que j'en sais est toujours parmi nous – c'est une bonne chose.

**Note 1 :** Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, au lieu de faire mes fictions, je refais un vieux truc… Eh oui les gens sont débiles parfois… Moi plus souvent que les autres… Enfin j'espère que vous apprécierez. 1000 mots et je peux même pas le mettre dans le challenge. Je suis stupide… J'ai laissé la première version, parce que... Ben disons que comme ça, vous pourrez admirer mon évolution (ou pas). 'Fin bref, c'est surtout que j'ai pas de place sur mon ordi pour des archives %)

**Note 2 :** Je voudrais présenter mes plus plates excuses à Adrenalia , à qui j'avais répondu sèchement alors que sa critique était totalement fondée. S'il/elle devait repasser par ici, je serais très heureuse qu'il/elle accepte mes excuses. D'ailleurs, ta-daa, plus de show-off de mon anglais/japonais même s'il est désormais à peu près acceptable.

**Pairing :** HaoXAnna en sens unique, YohXAnna

* * *

**E**lle ouvrit les yeux sans rien voir. Sans avoir besoin de toucher son visage, elle le savait couvert de sang. L'explosion de lumière provoquée par le dernier éclat du combat des jumeaux l'avait envoyée au sol, la laissant sourde, aveugle et blessée. Elle flottait dans un univers de coton sombre, de nuit éternelle, et son ventre criant de douleur n'arrivait même pas à changer ce fait : tout était sombre désormais pour la jeune fille, son avenir comme son esprit. Une seule pensée était clairement inscrite en elle et repassait en boucle : pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle encore en vie ? Personne d'autre n'avait survécu, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même, alors pourquoi… Pourquoi l'avait-il épargnée …?

**I**l vint s'assoir juste à côté d'elle, sans un seul regard pour cette créature insignifiante, presque morte déjà, inutile et parasite. Sans même la regarder, il lui devinait une expression d'incompréhension, d'égarement. L'effroi suintait par tous les pores de la peau claire de la jeune femme. Cela le fit sourire, un peu. A cet instant, il entendit une question jaillir telle une fusée brûlante.

**P**ourquoi ? Manta, Ryo, Ren, Jun, Chocolove, Horo-Horo et tous les autres… Etaient-ils vraiment tous morts ? Et lui… Yoh… Son Yoh… Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il le lui avait promis ! Une autre pensée s'envola dans la tourmente de son cerveau. Etait-elle vraiment en vie ? Tout cela n'était-il qu'un cauchemar, qu'un enfer, qui s'évanouirait à son réveil ? Yoh allait-il la réveiller gentiment et lui raconter comment il avait vaincu son frère ?

**I**l partit d'un grand rire en lisant les pensées de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Cette faculté de pouvoir se rassurer avec de fausses illusions l'étonnait toujours. C'était pathétique. Sa voix enfantine résonna, rendant les mots plus sombres, plus mauvais :

_- Tu es pathétique._

**E**lle se rendit compte que son audition revenait peu à peu. Un froissement d'herbe la fit sursauter, puis un rire résonna dans le coton qui bloquait ses oreilles, et brusquement, elle se rendit compte qu'il était là, assis à côté d'elle. Celui qui avait provoqué ce cauchemar était encore vivant. Asakura Hao, jumeau de Yoh, détenteur d'un pouvoir presque infini, et nouveau Shaman King, sans doute. Alors elle avait vu juste. Ils étaient morts. La jeune fille tenta de se relever, de faire face, mais sentit qu'elle ne pouvait bouger. Elle comprit presque aussitôt qu'il l'en empêchait. Levant les mains, elle essuya ses yeux et battit des paupières, cherchant à discerner son adversaire. Dès qu'elle y parvint, elle eut envie de vomir. Assis, le menton sur les poignets, le regard au loin, le jeune homme qui avait massacré des peuples entiers ressemblait à une sculpture ancienne, tellement il était immobile. Son manteau était couvert de sang, mais ce qui frappa la jeune fille fut le trophée qui pendait autour de son cou. Le casque de Yoh. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Il sourit. Grinçant des dents, elle respira lentement avant de demander, la voix cassée :

_- … Pour… Pourquoi… Pourquoi moi… Hao… ?_  
_- Est-ce que ma réponse changerait quelque chose ?_

**C**eci n'était qu'une parade, une façon d'éviter la question, mais elle n'en savait rien, et c'était très bien ainsi. A cet instant, Hao se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu tuer la fiancée de son frère ? Seul le vide répondit à sa question. Une certitude cependant prit sa place : elle était à sa merci. L'idée lui plaisait.

**I**l avait raison, cela ne changerait rien. Yoh était parti. Mort. Il ne reviendrait jamais. A cet instant, Anna sentit ses démons tenter d'ouvrir la porte de son esprit et de tout détruire, mais elle réussit à les contenir. A les contenir seulement. Yoh était le seul à pouvoir repousser ses démons, et désormais elle était seule. Un grand vide se creusa en elle, tellement immense qu'elle crut tomber dedans. Seule. Comme avant.

_- Te souviens-tu du jour où tu m'as giflée ?_

**E**lle sursauta au son de sa voix, ses yeux revenant sur lui. Il y eut un silence avant qu'elle n'acquiesce, toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse à sa propre question ; mais il ne la regardait déjà plus, à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. Après un temps, elle tenta à nouveau de se relever, grimaçant quand son pouvoir se déchaîna, l'écrasant au sol. Ce geste fit sourire le Shaman King, qui reprit, d'une voix doucereuse :

_- … Voudrais-tu de l'aide ?_

La réponse fusa, déterminée.

_- Jamais…_

**L**a respiration sifflante et saccadée de la jeune fille sembla l'étonner. Posant de nouveau son regard sombre sur la jeune fille, il fronça les sourcils en, et apercevant une tâche écarlate au niveau de son bas-ventre. Anna n'était pas seulement blessée. Elle était mourante. Le souffle de l'explosion avait dû projeter des débris contre elle. Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main vers la blessure, mais elle le repoussa violemment.

_- Ne me touche pas._

**C**omment osait-il ? Après avoir tué tous ceux qui importaient à ses yeux, il voulait encore la faire souffrir ? Il laissa échapper un ricanement et répondit à ses questionnements, comme après mûre réflexion :

_- … Tu m'amuses._  
_- … Et toi tu me sous-estimes._

**U**ne jambe après l'autre, chaque respiration rythmant ses mouvements, la frêle Itako se releva enfin, luttant de toutes ses forces contre l'énergie infernale d'Hao. Son ventre la lançait terriblement, et elle sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de ses jambes, mais quelle importance ? Elle leva une main tremblante jusqu'à son collier et appela ses shikigamis. Levant des yeux rougis par les larmes et la haine, elle le fixa un instant, le démon prenant forme en son âme. Yoh ne lui ferait plus jamais à manger. Yoh ne sourirait plus jamais de son grand sourire idiot et naïf. Yoh ne viendrait plus la voir tard la nuit.

**Yoh** ne tiendrait pas sa promesse.

Et c'était **Hao** qui avait lui pris Yoh.

**Il allait payer.**

_- Je n'abandonnerai pas._

* * *

**Rain :** Pfu, j'ai du boulot de tous les côtés, et qu'est ce que je fais, je refais d'anciennes fics. Au secours !

**Hao :** … A part les sous-entendus bizarres, j'aime bien.

**Gaito :** Forcément, tu gagnes. Au fait, pourquoi je suis là, moi ? Je croyais que j'étais oublié ?

**Rain :** Quoi ? Qui as pu te donner cette idée ! *agrippe la jambe du grand albinos* Tu m'APPARTIENS !

**Gaito :** … Glups…

**Hao :** Bonne chance ! %)


End file.
